It is known that in the naval sector it is envisaged that the external doors in some categories of vessels must satisfy particular requirements as regards their water-tightness. For this purpose, the leaves of these doors are generally provided with seals. Locking systems are generally associated with the doors so that, when the leaves are closed against the frame of the door, a watertight seal is formed between leaf and frame of the door.